


And Should You Suffer

by softnotlizzie



Series: Dream's Interludes [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Again, Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), author is projecting, bc c!dream is not actually a good person, but i am imagining him as a victim, i suppose this could kinda be considered an au, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnotlizzie/pseuds/softnotlizzie
Summary: Visit Number Two goes surprisingly smoothly. But why is he here? What does he want?No fucking way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream's Interludes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128407
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	And Should You Suffer

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyy i missed yall!!!! haven't got much to say to you lovelies today, just the usual! all my love xoxo. now that i think ab it this should've been chapter two to the other one. too late now. series number 3 it is!

If the clock hadn’t been in the room, Dream would have absolutely no sense of the passing of time. Even then, he often wondered if it was morning or night, and if he’d blacked out while the hours passed.

To anyone else, this would’ve probably been an alarming sight. Dream slumped against the wall, mask haphazardly sat on only half of his face. His hands were laced together around his knees, hugged to his chest, and his eyes remained staring at the clock, yet too unfocused to tell the numbers apart. So, yes, to anyone else, Dream probably looked like a dead man, or comatose in the least.

But this wasn’t even out of character. Even free, Dream often found himself sat in one position, unmoving, for long periods of time. Retreated deep into the back of his mind, or in the midst of battling with it.

Sam must’ve only been visiting when he was asleep—or somewhere in between levels of consciousness—because there were at least three plates of food in the corner by the door. Sam had surely noticed that the others hadn’t been touched, but didn’t seem to care. 

Dream wasn’t sure why that hurt him. (As much as he could feel the hurt these days.) Maybe because Sam was the only person left who regarded Dream with something more than disgust in their eyes.

It was around twelve when Dream forced himself out of the in-between headspace he’d been submerged in. He, again, wasn’t sure if it was AM or PM. His stomach felt like it was caving in on itself, and though he had absolutely no desire to eat, he knew that Sam would start force-feeding him at one point or another. Plus, Dream wasn’t suicidal. 

For now.

His meals consisted of raw potatoes and water. (But sometimes, Sam was feeling generous, and would slide Dream a slice of pumpkin pie as well. Neither ever acknowledged the act of kindness. The most recent place did have pie on it, likely in an attempt to coax Dream into eating again.) Dream imagined that if he ever got out of here, he’d never stomach another fucking potato for the rest of his life. Techno would be appalled. 

But he ate the potatoes, as many as he physically could, and stacked the plates back by the door where they’d arrived from. 

The voice had screamed and yelled for hours after Tommy left. Since, then, it’d quieted down. Slowly, but surely. Now, it was only whispers at the bottom of his skull. He figured he wouldn’t have many visitors for a while. Tommy’s had been shocking as it was, and that had gone horribly. So, he’d have to reacquaint himself with the fact that the voice was his only company. 

And Sam.

And the clock.

In fact, he was watching the clock turn when Sam’s voice filtered in through the speakers.

“Dream,” he spoke quietly, as though hoping not to startle the prisoner. “You’ve got another visitor.”

Dream sighed. He knew it was a bad idea for Tommy to come back. He’d almost pushed Dream over the edge the last time, and Tommy himself had been obviously terrified. Why would he return? To taunt Dream? Interrogate him until the voice took control and did something Dream would regret? He didn’t want to see Tommy.

But he didn’t really have a choice. 

“Dream?” Sam’s voice crackled through again, softly and hesitantly. Dream knew that Sam would come into the cell if he had to.

“Yeah, um, okay,” was all Dream said in return. Time was passing slowly again. He knew plenty well that it took over 45 minutes to reach where he was in the prison, but when he spent the time worrying and working himself up about Tommy’s visit, it seemed to take even longer.

The hand on the clock was closer to two when he heard the telltale clicks of the lava dispensers cutting out. That gave him about eight more minutes until the lava fully receded.

He wanted to at least appear as though he wasn’t descending into total insanity. 

So, Dream forced himself to stand, pacing around his little cell for a moment just to wake up his body. Unfortunately, his mind woke up, too, and soon the voice was climbing in volume in his ears. He reached into the little cauldron and splashed the water on his face, both to refresh himself, to make an attempt to wake up, and to hopefully send the voice careening to the back of his mind, at least long enough for him to deal with Tommy. 

He ran damp fingers through his hair, wishing Sam had at least allowed him a mirror to be able to tell if he was presentable. Dream tried to tidy up, as well, setting his books up neatly and nudging his tables closer together in order to make the room seem more open.

His room. The prison cell. Seem more open.

Fucking hell. 

Sam’s voice pushed into his ears once again, but not from the speakers. He heard him patiently instructing Tommy of how to step onto the moving platform as soon as it surfaced from the lava. Dream stepped back up against the wall, and the netherite blocks clicked into place not long after. And he waited.

The lava was down to the last layer. He watched as it slowly fell, block by block. Sam’s helmet peeked into view first, followed not long after by…

Black hair?

Fuck.

Dream spun on his heel immediately, back facing Sapnap. The voice immediately surged. Why the fuck was Sapnap here? What the fuck did he want with Dream? The same thing Tommy had wanted? Or worse?

It would be worse. Of course, it would be worse. Dream was closer with Sapnap than he’d ever been with Tommy, and Sapnap knew how to hurt Dream, even if he always hated to admit it. 

Soon, too fucking soon, Dream heard the recognizable metal clang as the platform connected with the cell. Slowly, Dream turned, and watched Sapnap’s feet shuffle off the platform. Watched it recede, taking his chance to change his mind with it. The lava flowed back into place much faster than it had gone. Dream squared his shoulders and lifted his chin, focusing his eyes on Sapnap’s headband and letting his half-destroyed mask hide the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact.

The netherite blocks descended into the ground, and they were in the same room. Alone. 

“Sapnap,” Dream said, and felt proud that his voice didn’t quiver the way that his knees did. “Fancy seeing you here.”

His face fell into a natural smirk. Sometimes, Dream was grateful that his body wasn’t entirely his. When he needed to appear nonchalant and superior, the voice did its job well.

Sapnap’s eyes only narrowed, too dark for Dream to even try to read anything in them. He ground his teeth together, but didn’t speak.

“What’re you doing here, Sapnap?” Dream’s voice was quiet. 

Sapnap finally let his eyes break away from Dream. As the younger boy looked around the room—there wasn’t much to see—Dream’s shoulders unintentionally relaxed at having the gaze off of him. 

Weak, the voice whispered. Dream hated it when the voice was clear enough for him to understand. Weakling. Why don’t you show control? He follows you like a little puppy, anyway. 

Sapnap wasn’t a puppy. Dream knew that. He didn’t argue. 

“Here to visit,” Sapnap finally answered. He was very obviously holding himself back from outright rage.

Dream realized, if Sapnap were to lunge at him right now, he wouldn’t fight back.

“Sapnap…”

“Dream.”

“Why are you here?”

“I just told you,” Sapnap said, letting the malice on his face slip into his ton as well. “I’m visiting.” 

Dream gave him a look. As much as Sapnap hated Dream, the latter knew him well enough to be able to tell when he was bullshitting. And this? A visit to the friend who’d betrayed him time and again just to get himself ahead? That was just bullshit.

Sapnap seemed to give. He sighed, looking away and letting his shoulders drop in frustration. “I need to know if you have information—scratch that; I know you have information—on the egg. And the…bloodvines or whatever.” Sapnap’s nose scrunched as if he was pullingthe excuse out of his ass.

The bloodvines.

Those had been mentioned here and there before everything went wrong. Dream had seen them wandering around the server, attributing it to Tommy pulling a prank or somebody’s random project. Sapnap had never seemed interested in them. Never paid a second glance.

So why was he here now? At the very least, why was Sapnap visiting rather than someone who was actually concerned about the vines: Sam or Puffy? 

Wait.

“Egg?” Dream asked, previous mask of indifference and cool arrogance slipping just a little.

No fucking way.

“Yeah, the fuckin’…egg looking shit under Bad’s house. He showed it to you, right? When it was little?” 

“No.”

Sapnap grimaced. “Right, you were off being a war criminal and manipulating teenagers to the point of suicide. Slipped my mind.”

Okay, that one stung. 

“Bad found this egg thing under his house, and he was showing everybody. It kept…growing. The vines and shit all over the place. Bad, Ant, and Puffy…really liked that egg. Like…a creepy amount. Sam and Puffy were worried about it but nothing really went that wrong. Well, something apparently happened with Skeppy, but…” Sapnap made a dismissive gesture with his hand. 

“Either way, it’s getting really bad. The vines are all over the fucking place. Bad literally sacrificed Sam and made him sit with the egg for like 24 hours. Sam is acting really weird and dopey. Not enough so that he can’t guard the prison, though.” Sapnap tacked on the last bit as if it was an afterthought, rushing it out likely so Dream didn’t “get any ideas.” He wasn’t really planning an escape any time soon, but he couldn’t blame Sapnap for expecting it.

He wasn’t quite sure he believed that Sam was capable of guarding the prison. Like he’d said, Dream had no intentions to try to break out. Even without Sam here, the place was a fucking death trap and a maze all combined into one. But, if this is what Dream thought it was, and Sam was with the egg for that long…

“What is it you want me to do?” Dream asked after almost a full minute of tension-filled silence. 

Sapnap, who’d been looking around Dream’s “home”, snapped his gaze back to Dream, as if surprised. “What do you mean? I want information. If it’s dangerous, what it is…how we can stop it.”

Dream scoffed. “And you think I have that information?” He couldn’t resist.

“I know you have it.”

Dream had mentioned that he knew when Sapnap was bullshitting. That capability went both ways. He sighed heavily and finally allowed his body to relax. This was Sapnap. If he really wanted to kill Dream, he’d have done it by now. He really needed help, despite how much Dream knew Sapnap would not be admitting that. 

He shifted slightly, not missing Sapnap’s flinch and inch of movement into a defensive stance, and slid down, back against the wall as usual. He needed the cold seeping into him to keep him grounded.

After a moment, Sapnap followed, sat on the opposite side of the room.

“How much time do you have?” Dream asked.

**Author's Note:**

> this is awk bc i do not have a theory on this fuckin egg so i have no idea what dream is supposed to say


End file.
